For tomorrow
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Romano can't understand the flashes, maybe Spain will help. Italy is all alone again, but the song he wrote is... Hetaoni. wrote this ages ago, was just too lazy post it.


Hey guys, what's up?

today's story is about Hetaoni (if someone doesn't know about it, sucks)

no one really knows what happened with Spain and Romano before they came to the mansion, so here a little drabble for just that purpose.

warning: not accurate according to the story. Romano's mouth and Italy's sadness.

**Disclaimer: sadly, Hetaoni and Hetalia aren't mine to have. so deal with it.**

* * *

I_ can't handle it anymore…_

Romano sat down the chair in Spain's house, head between hands, tears forming in his eyes.

**What the fucking hell is going on?**

Ever since Veneziano told him at the meeting hall that he won't be home for siesta, he had been having these weird flashes.

_Blood… blood everywhere, bodies scattered over the floor, a lone figure standing in the middle of the pile, holding a book that looked like a dairy, sobbing into his arm…_

_"Why?" the lone figure cried. "Why couldn't I save them, again?" he fell on his knees._

_**How many times do I need to repeat that nightmare…?**_

Romano blinked, how did he know what he will say? And why does that figure look like his fratello?

_The shadow behind him crawled closer, stretching his ashy arm that is covered in a rich red fluid..._

"Romano!" Spain came into the room, carrying bags of food and tomatoes, interrupting his thoughts. Romano looked at him, and Spain immediately dropped the bags and rushed to his side.

"What wrong, mi pequeño tomate? You're crying."

"What? No I'm not, you bastard! And who are you calling a tomato?"

Spain paid no attention to the insult, bringing his hand and wiping softly an unnoticed tear on Romano's cheek.

"Then what is it?" he said in low voice, making Romano's skin shudder in shock.

Romano sighed, trembling a bit. Maybe the thick-headed Spaniard will understand the flashes. "E-ever since the conversation with Veneziano," the trembling got worse, making Romano to hesitate. "I-I've been having these weird flashes, and I-I can't understand any of them."

Spain winked in surprise, _did Romano just spilled his worries to me?_ He shook his head, putting his hand on top of Romano's, noticing the lack of resistance from the Italian boy._ Doesn't matter now,_ _I need to help my little tomato angel_.

"Can you tell me what happened in the flashes?"

Romano's lower lip trembled as tears fell, "I-I ha-have seen V-Venez-ziano s-standing in a pool of b-blood, c-crying. H-he kept re-repeating th-the same sentence.

Romano clutched Spain's shirt, now crying, "**'Why couldn't I save them?'**"

Shocked, Spain hugged Romano tightly, whispering him comforting words.

"And so-sometimes," Romano continued. "I-I feel that my heart becomes hollow, like he is no longer here."

"Romano…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Romano sniffled.

Spain hugged Romano tightly and continued to whisper little words until Romano's shivering faded and he had calmed down.

"Let me go, b-bastard. _g-grazie_."

Spain smiled and let go of him, "Any time, Romano."

Romano shifted from Spain's lap, red from crying and embarrassment, making Spain chuckle.  
He walked toward the door, and wiped his face, sniffling and turning to Spain. His face showed determination, making Spain grin to the sight.

"I'm going to find out what happened to my stupid fratello!"

* * *

_The bodies surrounded him, who knows what loop number is this._

_**I'm tired**, he thought. **I want to sleep…**_

**You can't sleep!**_ A voice echoed through his heart._

_His brother looked at him, a scowl on his face_

**Your place is with me, Bastardo. Safe, outside! So don't give up on me.**

_He smiled for the first time for days…_

_**Don't worry my dear brother, I'll save everyone and come back…**_

_**Alive…**_

_**_._**_

The journal fell from his hands, opening in a page that was clean from blood.

A song…

_"With the lullaby you heard across your sleep_

_With the love and hate that consumed your heart_

_With the fear and comfort that led your way_

_You'll see the road for tomorrow._

__.__

_With the friends that kept your safe_

_With the family you risked your life for_

_With the joy and the sadness that kept you alive_

_Will form your life._

__.__

_It's sad to say_

_That everyone_

_Isn't happy now_

_But…_

_Who knows what will happen_

_And maybe we'll fall in love again_

_With the mother of life…"_

* * *

my song that i'd wrote, sorry if it's not good.

i like writing songs for my stories as you can see from my other works.

mi pequeño tomate- my little tomato (kinda of obvious)

grazie-thanks(also obvious)

see ya later, Reviews are a pleasure always.


End file.
